<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scratch ‘til It Bleeds by DarkJediQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061529">Scratch ‘til It Bleeds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen'>DarkJediQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Secret Agent Genius [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV), James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Espionage, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, drunk consensual sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The wheels of justice and revenge move on, dragging along with them those who hunt in their name. Q and Spencer get to bring to justice the man who made it possible for Silva to get his hands on the hard drive with the names that nearly destroyed MI6.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Jackson Grimes (OC), Spencer Reid/James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Secret Agent Genius [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/373877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scratch ‘til It Bleeds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Year</strong>: Late Fall 2013 (Seasons 9 of CM)<br/><strong>Spoilers</strong>: Up Through Season 9 &amp; Up Through Spectre<br/><strong>Notes</strong>: Taking care of Scratch early in this. The Daddy Kink is in reference to a single character and is not James, Spencer, or Q. <br/><strong>Beta</strong>: ScarsLikeVelvet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron settled in at his desk and saw the information that a duo from British Intelligence would be joining the BAU on a case that the FBI had stumbled onto. They were arriving long before other agents usually got into the BAU. There was no information on the duo, and it was decided that it would be a risk to know who was coming. Aaron couldn't read between the lines to know who was coming. He figured that it would be someone from MI5, but he really hoped that it was MI6. At least he would know a few of them. The memo also did not say if it was two techs, or tech and a guard. Aaron had no clue.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Sir, but you can't go up there," a voice called out. Aaron recognized it as the newest member of the C team for the BAU. Aaron was about to stand up when a voice answered back. Aaron dropped down into his seat because he knew that voice there was just something off about it.</p>
<p>"I will go where I like," the second voice said. Then there were two men entering his office, and Aaron opened his mouth to greet them but slammed it shut when Spencer shook his head a little bit. "Agent Hotchner, may I introduce ourselves?"</p>
<p>"Yes, please. Agent Graham, I've been expecting these two British SIS agents, you are excused." Aaron didn't even have to glare that much at Graham before he turned tail and ran. "Aaron Hotchner." Aaron walked around his desk and held out his hand and shook first Q's and then Spencer's.</p>
<p>"Quentin Smythe is my companion, and my name is Gerald Smith." Spencer shook Aaron's hand tightly, and Aaron felt a slip of paper there. Aaron palmed that and walked around his desk to read it. It was in Spencer's writing that it seemed that there could be digital spies as well as an actual spy inside of the BAU. Aaron looked up to see Spencer shutting the door and Q sitting in the chair furthest from the door with his laptop out. Aaron waited until Q looked at Spencer and nodded before he spoke.</p>
<p>"What the hell?" Aaron asked.</p>
<p>"Sorry. We have been having intermittent issues with a server in MI5, and then it spread to MI6 and a few computers there. So I've been looking into it as I'm still stuck at home on that mission. I'm only here because it's the BAU. So I tracked it to the Department of Justice on the British side, what they are allowed to access as far as inmates and other databases that are given to Interpol. I've spent weeks looking. Then I found it. Someone has been trying to hack the WitSec program. I've tracked what they have accessed otherwise, and that's the case that you have on your desk. As soon as the first person was targeted, I knew that this person was enacting their plan. Q is going to stay here and work with Garcia on finding this bastard before he gets to hack the Marshal Service."</p>
<p>"Why the cover names?"</p>
<p>"Q is pretty certain that one of the BAU members is working with the man. As soon as the case crossed your desk about a consult, the edges of the network the person is using to hack everywhere were tightened up. It took me three days to find him again. Now he's struck again. That will cross your desk soon."</p>
<p>"Still...a proxy killer using drugs?" Aaron asked. It wasn't that he didn't trust that he just wasn't sure how in the hell the man was doing it.</p>
<p>"I've seen weirder," Spencer said with a cheeky grin on his face. Aaron laughed at that because they had seen weirder.</p>
<p>"So, Agent Smith, Analyst Smythe, what all is going to be allowed to be told about this?"</p>
<p>"Everything except for our names. Do not call me Q outside of this room. It has no bugs, by the way, but your bullpen has five. I'd love to look around the round table room. I want to see it as Spencer has talked about it a great deal, as well as wanting that to be where we meet the team. I'll go there and set up. You two...talk."</p>
<p>Q stood up but didn't move until Spencer patted his thigh. It had to be a code of some kind. Aaron saw though that Q was wearing a gun under his sports coat. Aaron knew well the crease it left in a coat. Aaron looked at Spencer to see that he was watching Q leave the room following him.</p>
<p>"So, what do we need to talk about?"</p>
<p>"Nothing too big. Just that M felt that this needed a light touch, and that's why I am Q's bodyguard, but 006 and 007 are wandering around DC as well. M doesn't like the smell of this case. He wouldn't even be sending anyone, but there has been chatter about this person all over the Internet for a while. I just linked him to this case just before we left to come here. Mister Scratch is what he calls himself. Q and I are technically checking into a hotel in LA right now, but that's just to keep my cover for my other mission intact."</p>
<p>"How does that work? I mean, don't Bond and Q get jealous?" Aaron asked. He couldn't quite wrap his head around the fact that Spencer was sleeping with another person for work.</p>
<p>"James has done it for years, and Q knew that getting into a relationship with him. It's part and parcel with being a Double-Oh. I try not to do it too much on my other missions as in this day and age, sometimes the best way to get information is to be the gay best friend, but still, it's easy to shed who Spencer Reid is and become someone else for the mission. What happens on the mission stays on the mission. I don't want to be short, but Q and I have limited time to be here before my other mission starts to have issues. I will be stepping away at a point to call and talk to Denbigh. I'll let you know and make sure that no one follows me."</p>
<p>"That sounds good. Look, the briefing will have to be simple and then get us out of here."</p>
<p>"I agree." Spencer stood up from his seat, and he reached out and shook Aaron's hand. Aaron felt a little weird at that, but he nodded his head and waved for Spencer to start for the door. Aaron got up to follow him. Graham was sitting at his desk, and Aaron relied upon that Graham was watching too damned close. Aaron knew that he was not cut out for the shit that was spycraft. He couldn't look at everyone a suspect them. He would also probably suspect everyone.</p>
<p>Spencer sat down beside Q at the table, and Aaron saw that they had their back to the door that led from the hallway by the elevators. So he settled to meet the team there. He had given them a precise time to arrive and hoped that they stuck to it. Less chance of a slip up if it was going to harm the mission, case whatever the hell it was that they were doing.</p>
<p>Aaron found the team getting off the elevator as one he glared at them, and all of them, even Dave, stopped in their tracks.</p>
<p>"We have a joint case with British SIS. We will be working with two of the people; Agent Smith is the bodyguard for Analyst Smythe."</p>
<p>"Smith and Smythe?" Dave asked. He looked around to see into the round table room, but Q had pulled the blinds before he sat down. "Sounds like cover names."</p>
<p>"Yes, well, I can't control that. We have a hacker who has graduated into a killer by proxy."</p>
<p>"How close to that case in Des Moines is this?" Dave asked.</p>
<p>"Exactly the same, so I hope that everyone keeps their questions to themselves."</p>
<p>Aaron watched as the team nodded their head that they understood, keeping their mouths shut until the doors were shut. The team had a few sentences that were easy to hide in conversations when things needed a weather eye. Aaron opened the door and allowed them to step in. Spencer and Q were pushed close together, and Spencer had his hair back in a ponytail unlike before. It was just long enough. Aaron had seen it enough during their brief affair, but Spencer didn't do it enough at work for anyone to recognize him from behind.</p>
<p>"No, no," Spencer said his British accent back in his voice, covering it enough to where it wasn't going to be recognized as quickly. Morgan was moving through, so Aaron shut the door, almost hitting Garcia as she slipped into the room.</p>
<p>"Reid?" Morgan asked. That got the room moving, but Spencer was focused on whatever he was doing with Q that he didn't even notice the six people staring at him. It was a good five minutes before Spencer looked up. He looked really shocked that there was anyone else in the room. Q looked up seconds later, and Garcia gasped.</p>
<p>"Oh, hello," Spencer said, still with his British accent. It was very close to the accent that Q had now that Aaron had heard him say more. He had talked with his standard accent before. "So they just tried to hack, Q, so I think that we are on the right trail. I just need more information. So who is flying to talk to the victim?"</p>
<p>"I figured that the whole team would go. Since one is on the way to the other. Drop half of us at the first, and then I would take the other on further. Morgan and you and?"</p>
<p>"I'll take JJ and Callahan. You get you and Rossi and Blake."</p>
<p>"What if I want three?"</p>
<p>"Tough luck, you aren't getting me," JJ said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I kind of want to hear that sexy accent some more."</p>
<p>"Mine's not sexy enough? You'll hear my voice no matter who you go with. I'll be with Miss Garcia."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but that's over the phone, not in person. I want to hear that accent all of the time."</p>
<p>"See, that's why I like you, Callahan."</p>
<p>Q stood up and started to brief them on what they knew so far on the person just from his code that they had access to. Now that they were set up to move more on the person, Q could get more aggressive on his hacking and see if he couldn't narrow the person down. Aaron let him run the briefing. It was interesting to see him like he was and to just see him as a professional. He could see why Spencer was drawn to him in this light. He could see Q's smarts. Aaron was no slouch himself in that aspect, so he kind of figured it was part of what drew Spencer to him but seeing this. Aaron knew precisely why Spencer was in love with Q. Aaron drew out his phone and started to text Spencer that he would stop hating Q and Bond for breaking Spencer's heart. Spencer smiled at Aaron, that little smile that Aaron had never seen on his face except when he was looking at Aaron. The look was softer now but no less fond.</p>
<p>"Any questions?"</p>
<p>"Not about the case," Morgan said.</p>
<p>"Yes, well, don't worry, we will discuss the relationship and everything to death. I am sure on the flight to where we are going. Any other questions?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Aaron tried to force his eyes closed, but he couldn't. He was looking at the dead body of Spencer because Aaron couldn't protect him. Aaron tried to force himself up to go over and just check, but Spencer's eyes were open, and he wasn't moving; if he was breathing, it was barely. Not enough to move his body even though he was on his front. Aaron looked at the face, seeing less defined bones and a little more baby fat. Then Aaron noticed that Spencer was wearing what he had been wearing when he had killed Dowd. Aaron looked around and saw that the scene had changed. He knew that it wasn't real then. Spencer wasn't dead, and the team was coming for him. Aaron heard the door crashing in, and he was able to force his body not to react. The man who was calling himself Mister Scratch was long gone. He had dosed Aaron and then gave him a frightening vision of what could happen before he had left. His job wasn't done. He had a few other targets, and he wanted to take them down. He had made his way through his list of targets of the people who had damaged his father's reputation and put him into foster care at too young of age with too many attachments to his biological parents still there.</p>
<p>Spencer was the first in the room. Aaron couldn't speak, couldn't warn him, but Spencer cleared the room with a dedication that he never really had when he was on the team. His hands were steady on his gun, his eyes never resting on anything longer than it took to make sure it wasn't a threat. He called out the clear for Aaron's room and called for the medic as soon as the house was clear. Callahan was next in the room, and Spencer had her stay with Aaron while he moved on clearing more and more. Aaron heard the calls over Callahan's earpiece when the team was too far away for him to hear regular.</p>
<p>"The house is clear. Agent Hotchner had been dosed with the same chemicals that Lewis gave to the other victims so don't give him anything," Spencer's voice was in the room, and Aaron looked over at him. Spencer was pulling a cell phone from his pocket, and he dialed a number from memory. He was looking at Aaron, and Aaron just knew from the look on his face who he was calling. Aaron tried to stand up to stop Spencer from making that call, but he couldn't.</p>
<p>"No," Aaron said.</p>
<p>"Jackson, hi. Yes. Can you meet us at the hospital? As soon as I figure out which one, I'll text you. We are in McLean, Virginia. He's awake and fine, but he's been drugged and mentally manipulated by an UnSub. I think mentally he's going to be shaky for a while. Don't worry; I won't let him slip through without going and seeing some kind of shrink. Text you as soon as I know."</p>
<p>Aaron kind of hated Spencer right now, and he glared.</p>
<p>"Wow, you look like a kitten," Spencer said as he crouched down to help control Aaron a little while the first medic tried to get Aaron's vitals. Aaron didn't even realize that they were there until he felt hands on him. He looked at Spencer and begged him for help. "I'll help you, Aaron. I'll help you walk out of here on your own two feet, but I know you. I know exactly what you want to do, and that's hide away in your mind and lock this shit into the same place you have stuffed your parents, but that's not going to work. I'm not going to sabotage your relationship with Jackson to save what you think is a little face with him. Being weak is not a curse, and even if you are weak, those around you are not, and they will help. You made me see that when I needed help after Hankel. James and Q taught it to me when I was hurting over what they had done. If you let him, Jackson will be strong for you while you are weak, just like you are strong when he is weak. It's a two-way street."</p>
<p>"Who thought you would be giving me relationship advice?" Aaron asked. He pasted on a shaky smile on his face and tipped into Spencer's arms when the medic let go of him. Aaron felt Spencer moving, and then they were going up. Aaron had forgotten how strong Spencer was and how well his clothes hid that now. Whoever Spencer's tailor was, he was good at hiding everything that Spencer liked to keep hidden.</p>
<p>The trip out to the ambulance was a blur for Aaron, and so was him being taken to the hospital. Spencer was there, his hand in Aaron's all the time, even when Aaron was being checked over. The medics smoothly worked around him. Aaron frowned when the doors to the back of the ambulance opened. He looked down a little his head had been looking up at the top of the ambulance. Jackson was right there at the doors, looking at Aaron like he was worried as hell. Aaron wasn't used to anyone worrying about him other than Jessica and Jack and the team, but they were different.</p>
<p>"Hey," Jackson said.</p>
<p>The medics drew Aaron out of the back o the ambulance and stopped to allow Jackson to touch him. Aaron could feel the fingers on his cheeks. Jackson looked up at Spencer.</p>
<p>"He got away, right?" Jackson asked.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"I have Aaron. I have my guards with me. No one is getting into him," Jackson said.</p>
<p>"Good. I'll have Rossi pick me up here when they are done at the house. If I can't track him that way, I have a few other ways of doing it. I'll get him before I have to go home."</p>
<p>"I don't think I need to know a lot other than he has to be bad to have you here."</p>
<p>"James and Q are as well. Q is back with Garcia. Aaron has a picture of the man on his phone. Look at it, but don't look at anything else. I would hate to have to arrest you and give you a scare just to keep your ass out of jail."</p>
<p>Jackson laughed, and he looked down at Aaron with such a fond look on his face. "He takes good care of you."</p>
<p>"Yes, he does." Aaron closed his eyes because the side effect of the combination of the drugs he had been given was starting to really affect him. He just wanted to go to sleep and not wake up for a long while. He felt tired. He felt like he was a lot older than he was. He looked at Jackson, and for a few seconds, he thought that Jackson would be happier without him. He squashed that because while Aaron had always done what he thought was best for others, other than Jack, Jackson was the best thing that had happened in his life in a very long time, and Aaron was damned if he was going to give it up. Jackson was a grown man who could make his own decisions on his life. He had chosen Aaron and Aaron chose him, if Aaron got too much, Jackson would tell him. Aaron smiled at him again, and Jackson leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead.</p>
<p>Aaron endured hours and hours of tests. He let them poke and prod him. Garcia kept him patched into at least one member of the team, and when it was time for the team to take on Lewis one on one, she hijacked Jackson's tablet so that Aaron could listen to the audio. Q was still in Garcia's office safe and sound, and Aaron was glad. He wasn't worried that the man couldn't take care of himself, but he was worried about Spencer's focus being split. Q was allergic to one of the drugs that Lewis was using to try and manipulate people. Aaron did not need to see Spencer worried about that, and him make a monumental mistake. That would kill Spencer as outright as Lewis killing him.</p>
<p>"He's here; we see movement," Morgan said.</p>
<p>"Good. Then move in," Aaron said. While he was in the hospital, that was to watch the drugs' reactions in him. He was not a danger to himself, and so far, the doctors were allowing him the freedom as long as he didn't leave the room. Morgan was monitoring everything to make sure that Aaron didn't make a mistake due to the drugs, but they were well enough out of his system that Aaron didn't feel like they were affecting him. </p>
<p>There were silent calls of clear over the comms, and Aaron just listened. They didn't need him barking orders at the moment. </p>
<p>"I have him," Spencer said. </p>
<p>"Where are you?" Morgan asked. </p>
<p>"Upstairs master bedroom. He ran into the closet as soon as I started for the room."</p>
<p>"Reid," Q said. </p>
<p>"Yes?" Spencer asked back. </p>
<p>"You know what to do." </p>
<p>Aaron frowned. He hadn't thought that the two had a different plan than the BAU, but it seemed like it. Aaron heard a beep and then the subtle noise the comms made when Garcia changed the channel. </p>
<p>"Hotch," Morgan said. </p>
<p>"Get to him now. I don't know. Fuck." Aaron near threw something in frustration. </p>
<p>"You got it. Switch us back, Baby Girl."</p>
<p>Aaron heard the comm switch again. She was good, and he hoped that she was able to do it to where Q didn't see it. </p>
<p>Aaron heard the uptick in Morgan's breathing as he ran. They were all used to each other making noises in their ears, so it was never mentioned. </p>
<p>"Peter Lewis?" Spencer asked. His posh British accent was back. </p>
<p>"Who wants to know? You aren't American."</p>
<p>"I actually hold dual citizenship. If you don't know who I am, you must not have done your research in the BAU at all." Spencer's accent was his normal one now. "You are a threat to British intelligence. You've been a very naughty boy, Peter Lewis, gathering up the names of agents embedded in NATO and putting them on a hard drive. We've been hunting for you for years. Selling that hard drive to Raoul Silva marked your death."</p>
<p>"Please," Lewis begged just loud enough for Aaron to hear. </p>
<p>"Take the shot," Q said his tone hard and nearly devoid of all emotion.</p>
<p>"This is for Ronson and the other agents that died because of what you did." </p>
<p>Aaron heard the shot, and he just knew that it was a headshot. </p>
<p>"OH MY GOD!" Garcia said. </p>
<p>Aaron knew that being in MI6 had changed Spencer, but he didn't realize that it had changed him that much. He was harder, yes, but hard didn't mean devoid of all emotion. </p>
<p>"Target down," Reid said. </p>
<p>"Good. I'll get a hold of M and tell him that the whole business with Silva has finally been put to rest. Q out."</p>
<p>There was silent except for the breathing through the comms. Aaron was pissed, but there was nothing he could do about that until he was released from the hospital. </p>
<p>"BAU return to Quantico, Dave pick me up, please." Aaron took out his earpiece and pressed the call button for the nurse. It had been the time that the doctor said before he wanted to recheck Aaron's blood. The nurse came in the door with the draw kit in her hand. </p>
<p>"I heard you were talking to your team, so I didn't want to disrupt. I'll take these down to the lab myself to get you back out there, Agent Hotchner." </p>
<p>Aaron submitted to having his blood taken and then waiting while it was processed. Since he was an active agent on a case, the hospital prioritized those who were routine. If it were an ER case or surgery prep, Aaron would go to the back of that list. Still, it was too long in Aaron's mind. He didn't want to have Spencer and Q have the time to get on a plane and get out of his reach where he could only call and yell at them. Dave picked him up, and the ride was silent back to Quantico. </p>
<p>Aaron stopped as he exited the elevator. Cruz was standing in the round table room with a few people and Q, Bond, and Spencer. So Bond had been pulled in from wherever he had been hiding. Aaron walked to the room; they would throw him out if they didn't want him there. Aaron stopped as he opened the door because there was an agent he recognized from the fourth team for the BAU. He had a black eye and was in handcuffs.</p>
<p>"Hotch, I'm glad the hospital released you."</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir." Aaron handed over the file in his hand. It was what the doctor had released him with to take back to the BAU. Cruz looked it over before nodding. </p>
<p>"To get you up to speed, Agent Crane here has been feeding Peter Lewis information about the FBI and tracking his online presence. He's used his access as a BAU member to get into things that he shouldn't. He's also the reason that no one knew that SIS had a kill on sight order on Peter Lewis. Words carry, and while Crane didn't know who Agent Reid used to be, he's the reason that no one talked about it. I had a discussion with every single person in this building that might see Agent Reid. This was a job well done by everyone." Cruz patted Aaron on his shoulder as he walked past him, taking the others and Agent Crane with him. Then it was just Spencer, Bond, and Q with Aaron. The door opened on the other side of the room and admitted the rest of the team, including Garcia, who looked at Q like she was scared of him. She stayed close to Morgan. </p>
<p>"I ordered him not to tell you," Q said as he stepped up between Spencer and Aaron. Bond stayed right at Spencer's side, between Morgan and Spencer. </p>
<p>Aaron noticed that no one had direct access to Spencer. </p>
<p>"Give you more information just before Reid joined MI6, we had a list of NATO agents embedded in terror organization across the globe get taken by a very nasty fellow. Peter Lewis was the one to get that information and compile it. I've spent years tracking Lewis's online profile until he messed up in the wake of Raoul Silva being taken down before he could destroy MI6. He wanted all of the world to be focused on us, and then he was going to start his reign of terror here and kill those he wanted. While he was on the run from you all, I was able to hack into his system. While he may not have looked too far into the BAU's history when you all started to track him, he did dive deep into Agent Hotchner's files. He rented a storage unit in your name a week ago, and he had already moved enough bomb materials to where he could frame you for being a terrorist. There are online boards for people like this in the dark web; it's just a matter of finding them. I'm good at that. I have given Miss Garcia a full list of what he has said on the dark web to add to the file. He was not leaving that house alive. My agent just got to him first."</p>
<p>"I should have been made aware," Aaron said. </p>
<p>"I had no reason to tell you. Agent Reid made sure that he was the first to make contact and so he was the one to be able to kill him. Her Majesty's Secret Agents, when they make the status that they are at, are given a license to kill, Agent Hotchner."</p>
<p>"And who decides that?"</p>
<p>"In this case, our boss did, and I was given the job of making sure that it was done. I am nothing like Miss Garcia. As Quartermaster of MI6, I don't just give out toys and collect data. I am the one to give the orders to blow up buildings, assassinate targets, and kill those in the way of the mission getting done. Our flight leaves soon, so I will have to cut this short." Q nodded at Aaron and gave Spencer a look before he walked away. Bond followed behind him with a pat to Spencer's shoulder as he passed it. </p>
<p>"Q and M had me under a gag order," Spencer said. </p>
<p>"We understand," JJ said as she stepped up to hug Spencer. Spencer returned it. </p>
<p>"I have a week and a half off soon to come and visit mom. I have my flight step up to have a twelve-hour layover here both ways. I'm hoping one or both we can all get together for a meal, and I want to take Henry out, but part of that will be while he's in school, so I was hoping to get him for a day of hooky." Spencer smiled, and it was like he was a young agent again. He didn't look haunted by what he had done. </p>
<p>Aaron wondered at what point the agent who had had issues after killing Dowd had become what he was. Aaron knew that it had started while he was in the BAU, but he wasn't sure if it had fully developed before he left or after. Spencer made his rounds to everyone and left Aaron for last; there was a look of apprehension on his face. Aaron stepped up and hugged him hard. Spencer's arms were like a band around him. </p>
<p>"Now I know what you felt like, at least a little bit, with the whole fake death thing," Aaron said. </p>
<p>"I am sorry. I can't...I have to walk a fine line with being in a relationship with him. If Q had been the only one to give the order, I probably could have weaseled around and told you, but M gave it as well. I think Q did that so I wouldn't be tempted. I don't want to give up my job for my relationship, I would if I had to, but I would resent it. I love what I do, even if parts of it are darker than I would like."</p>
<p>"I understand. I might be a little pissed as I hate other agencies coming in and dictating how I do the job and stuff, but this wasn't that bad. You guys could have operated on your own, and we would never have known."</p>
<p>"If it had been another team that took this case, Q was going to have us do this. Bond would have tracked the agent as he did, and another Double-Oh would have tracked the team to make sure our paths didn't cross. Still, it's not too bad, is it? The ding in our friendship?"</p>
<p>"There is no ding. Just give me a day or two to get over the anger of my case being hijacked by two poncy British idiots and their guard dog, and I'll be fine. If you want Jack to play hooky as well on either one of those layovers, just let me know. He'll like that."</p>
<p>"Good. I plan on taking Jackson to lunch as well, if he's around, or breakfast. I'm glad you have him."</p>
<p>"So am I. So am I." Aaron smiled at Spencer and pressed a kiss to his forehead before stepping back to let him leave. </p>
<p>Aaron was still angry over Lewis's death before figuring out everything, but the BAU had dealt with that kind of stuff before. They could do it again. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Q settled in at the couch and looked around the room. Spencer was off with Denbigh for a meeting. Denbigh was liking having Spencer at his beck and call now, his little lapdog. Q hated it, he hated Denbigh, but no one had been able to figure out Denbigh's endgame, and so Spencer was needed to act like his paramour for a while yet. </p>
<p>"You are trashed," James said as threaded his fingers through Q's hair and tipped his face up to look at him. James settled astride Q's legs, trapping him on the couch.</p>
<p>"I am. I have days off, and I plan not to come to work short of the end of the world. I told M this as well. He's quite happy I plan on being trashed tonight." Q tried to get his hands to work on James's belt, but his sight was a lot off before James had tipped his head up to where he couldn't see. He was fumbling blindly, Q huffed in exasperation before giving up. James wasn't allowing him to work off James's belt anyway. </p>
<p>"I love fucking you when you are drunk," James said. </p>
<p>"I know. We get to do it so rarely. Next time, we need to make sure Spencer is here. We've not seen what kind of drunk he is."</p>
<p>"There are no drunks like you, Q. You become such a whore for my cock when you are drunk." James's hand on his hair tightened to where Q was seeing stars, but all he did was try and rub his cock on James in any way that he could. Q's cock was trapped in his trousers and couldn't get a damned bit of friction at all. "I'm going to get you naked, and you are going to sink down to your knees and suck me off like a good little whore." </p>
<p>"Yes, Sir," Q said. </p>
<p>Being drunk was the only time that Q could let go. He was too in control of his life to ever let go without help, and the first time that Q had got drunk, James had not touched him. Oh, he'd put Q to bed and held him, but he didn't allow Q to have sex with him. So Q had jacked himself off while James was in bed with him. Q knew that it wasn't the most healthy way to let go, but alcohol did something to his need for control, and it was harmless. Q used to just get drunk and watch porn. He didn't trust anyone like he did James and now Spencer. </p>
<p>Q helped James as much as he could as he got undressed. James was standing as he used his hold on Q's hair to help him settle on his knees. The pain helped him focus on the task at hand. Before James could sit down, Q had half of his cock in his mouth. Q let his mind just go as he bobbed up and down on James's cock. It was easy to do this. To become that whore as James called him. He let go and trusted that James wouldn't let him fall. </p>
<p>There was a fire going in the fireplace, and Q could feel the heat of it as he felt James's cock thrusting in and out of his arse as fast and as hard as he could. Q had lost a little awareness, but he knew that James had done nothing that they hadn't talked about before. They always talked this to death before Q even took his first drink. Q had a safe word, and so didn't James. It had not been used yet, but that didn't mean that it wouldn't. </p>
<p>Q came with a shout; his voice was hoarse from the blowjob he had given James as well as probably his screams as James fucked him. James didn't last, but a few more thrusts before he used Q's hair to pull him back all the way, and his hips snapped into Q's to fill him. James let go of Q's hair when he gently pulled his cock from Q's well-used hole and slowly lowered him down to the floor. There to the side was the soft blanket that they would sleep on and another to pull over them once James had cleaned up Q. </p>
<p>James was quick and efficient with that using wipes that were there by the fire. His hands wandered all over Q's body, and Q enjoyed that almost as much as the hard and rough sex. Q settled in and smiled up at James as he was cleaned up. James stoked the fire when he was done and then laid down, pulling Q to where he was laying over James. The blankets over them, and it was nearly like a cocoon. </p>
<p>"Did you know that I wasn't an orphan when M recruited me to MI6? She thought I was." Q plucked at a piece of cat hair that was on James's chest just above the blanket. </p>
<p>"There are bets going on that you know that your retracted name is not your real name. I give no shits either way. A name on a sheet of paper doesn't matter at all. I know who you are, you really are." James laid his hand on Q's neck to keep his head down and held it there to make sure that Q didn't get up. Q submitted to that. </p>
<p>"Though I became an orphan in the years that I have worked here. Well, that is to say, that both of my parents died, but because I was in hiding under a very different name, I only got to go to one funeral."</p>
<p>"Are you asking me to do something here?"</p>
<p>"No. I'm just...maudlin and need to talk."</p>
<p>"Then I can sit here and listen. Why did you go into hiding?"</p>
<p>"I didn't want to be part of my family anymore. I have two older brothers. One is fairly good at acting like a normal human being while the other doesn't care either way. He's also a sociopath, and I was his favorite toy. He poisoned me once to see how a small dose would react in me. I left a short while after that, when he had done something else. I made everything that I needed to live under a new name and never looked back. I wasn't even aware my father was dead until my mother died. I felt more about my father's death than my mother's. She knew what kind of person my brother was, but she didn't care. Father tried, but he was raising three boys nearly alone. Yet it seems that my brothers worship the ground my mother walked on."</p>
<p>"How did you get away, and they not look for you?"</p>
<p>"I just left. Oh, they looked, but no one was looking at a boy who was found wandering the woods a very long distance away that had no glasses."</p>
<p>"No glasses?"</p>
<p>"Never let your enemies see you weak. It was one of the first lessons that my mother taught me. So I started to fake the eye exams. I would then make glass replacements for my lenses. Now the frames do stop glare and such, but they do little to help me actually see, but then again, you knew that." Q's lips curled into a smile, and he pressed a kiss to James's chest. </p>
<p>"Have you seen any of them?"</p>
<p>"I saw my mother. She didn't recognize me at all. She looked at me and then away from me and didn't look at me again until I was introduced to her. I wasn't shocked as I ran away when I was seven, and I look a good bit different. I had a good bit of baby fat still on me at seven. Then I grew taller, and I got thin in puberty." Q started to trace nonsense things on James's chest. His mind was spinning up again, and he knew that it was his own fault. He had been the one to bring up his family. "I found a new family here in MI6, before you, before Spencer, but I was happy. I had people who cared about me for more than just what my mind could do. While it was my mind that got me the job in MI6, everyone in MI6 that I have made friends with have done so because they like me."</p>
<p>"Blood family can disappoint. Even found families can, but there is sometimes a stronger bond in found families. You don't think that blood, just sharing it will make you a better person." James tugged on Q's arm and draped him full on him to where the parts of Q that were on the floor were where his arms draped down onto the floor before he tucked them under his head. James pulled the blankets around them tighter before he wrapped his arms around Q. "Sleep, Q. Sleep, and it will look better in the morning."</p>
<p>"I don't think I am going to be able to." Q sighed and felt the heave of his body from it. He closed his eyes just as James tapped the back of his head. He opened his eyes and pulled his head up to where his chin was resting on his hands instead of the side of his head. James was holding up a pill between his fingers. Q recognized it as one of the heavy-duty sleeping pills that medical handed out to the Double-Ohs after horrible missions. James didn't use them as he didn't need them, but he would let Q have one on occasion when even their rough fucking didn't make Q's mind shut up. Q opened his mouth, and James dropped the pill inside. After that came a straw in a water bottle. Q laughed after he swallowed the pill.</p>
<p>The sleeping pill was made with stuff that did not react to alcohol, given all of the Double-Oh's propensity to medicate with alcohol. The medicine also didn't make Q's mind feel foggy the next day. </p>
<p>"I've already called and talked to Mallory, and he agrees that a few days off won't hurt. Denbigh is going on a little vacation as well, and Spencer is not going with him. So we are going to slip away once he gets back from his date tonight or tomorrow. Once you make sure that Denbigh's little Nine Eyes is not watching Spencer."</p>
<p>"Denbigh thinks he's smart, but he's not. I see its footprints everywhere. He thinks he had access to my servers, but he doesn't. He has access to mock servers. Those three 'useless' techs that I reamed four weeks ago in front of Denbigh and banished to what Q-Branch calls Siberia are actually running a mock network for MI6."</p>
<p>"I wondered because they were your favorites before now. However, I think that Spencer and I are the only ones who knew that. You are harder on the ones that you like because you want them to do their best. Others see it as you picking on them." James held the water bottle up again, and Q drained what was left. "Do you want to sleep here by the fire or go to a real bed."</p>
<p>"Here," Q said, and he yawned. It wasn't soon enough that the pills were starting to work but a sort of placebo effect because Q knew that the pills were going to work to make him sleep. He turned his head again, laying his ear on James's chest to hear the thump-thump of his heart. Q liked that sound, no matter who his lover was. He knew he would wake up on his side with James wrapped around him. James would get up a few times to keep the fire going, but at least falling asleep like this made Q happy, even if he woke up in another position. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Spencer raised up his glass of wine and clinked it into the one that Denbigh was holding up. The meal was done, and Spencer knew what was to follow. He drained his wine and set the glass down before he stood up from his seat. He knew how this was to play out. Denbigh had wined and dined him, thinking he was seducing a young tech that had severe father issues. They had not got any further than a little heavy petting, but tonight Denbigh would want more. Spencer was more than ready to get that part over with. </p>
<p>The first time having sex with anyone was always nerve-wracking, even if Spencer wasn't emotionally invested in them. This time it was the con that he was running that was at stake if he didn't play the part just right. Spencer waited for Denbigh to curl his finger inward to beckon Spencer closer before moving to where he was straddling Denbigh's lap. He felt Denbigh's hard cock in his pants and gasped before moaning when a hand rubbed at his cock. </p>
<p>"You've been a very good boy," Denbigh said as he leaned in to press a kiss to Spencer's mouth. "Are you going to continue to be a good boy?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Sir," Spencer breathed. </p>
<p>The look of lust at that made Spencer cringe. Denbigh didn't want a partner; he made a mockery of what the dynamic he fell into was. He wanted a slave whom he controlled every single second of their life, but he didn't even want just that. He wanted one that he could control by being their Daddy. Spencer was just glad that he knew enough about psychology to where he didn't have to worry about being fucked up after this. M would probably still have him see a psych for a few sessions before turning him loose into the world to be a Double-Oh again. </p>
<p>"Why don't we quit with the niceties. We aren't in public anymore."</p>
<p>"Yes, Daddy." The words were like ash in his mouth, but Spencer pushed that away. Denbigh's cock jumped in his pants. Spencer dearly hoped that the man wouldn't last that long after finally having what he wanted. </p>
<p>"Now, you remember where the bedroom is. I want you to go up there and strip naked for me. Lay down on the bed and wait for Daddy to come and make you feel better." </p>
<p>"Yes, Daddy." Spencer started to move, but Denbigh grabbed his chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Spencer submitted to the embrace very quickly. He moaned in the right places, wiggled his hips to show that he was ready for what Denbigh wanted to do to him. Spencer could act like an overeager teenager if that were what Denbigh wanted. </p>
<p>Besides looking the part, there was a reason that Spencer had been chosen for this role. He had the mental ability to do it with the least chance of fucking up. It was easy to play a part when he understood every single aspect of the psychology. The undercover work was hard, not slipping up, but Spencer had been trained for it before being allowed to step into that role. </p>
<p>When Denbigh let go of him, Spencer slipped off of his lap. He turned and walked to the stairs that led to the bedroom. He made sure that the sway of his ass was the only thing that Denbigh could think about. He felt the man's gaze on his ass. Spencer stripped naked, leaving his phone on the bedside. He sent a message to Q and James to let them know he was fine, his standard check-in. The number was a random number that was supposedly his best friend in Q-Branch. The phone pinged a location at a very different residence than the house that the three of them shared. Spencer was still at the apartment enough to make Denbigh believe that he was living there when not working or with him. </p>
<p>The sound of the door shutting drew Spencer's attention from the wall to Denbigh who was just looking his fill at Spencer on the bed. Spencer's cock was already hard and leaking a little. That was from Spencer's sheer mental capacity to think of arousing thoughts that were not where he was. Spencer's hindbrain was thinking about the fucking that he knew Q was going to get from James that night. Spencer thought it cute that the two thought that the drunk sex and fucking that followed was a secret from Spencer, but he let them keep it. When Q was ready to bring him into that part of the relationship, Spencer would be ready but not a moment before. Q was entitled to his secrets when it came to things like that. </p>
<p>"Crawl over here and take a suck on your lolly." Denbigh opened up his pants to pull out his cock. </p>
<p>Spencer rolled to his front before pushing himself up to his hands and knees and turning around. He licked his lips as he looked at Denbigh's cock. Spencer was pretty damned sure that Denbigh was the choking kind. Thankfully Spencer was okay with that. He could be precisely what Denbigh needed. He had to be, or this whole thing was a bust. Denbigh had already started to tell him little bits about Nine Eyes and what he wanted to do with the program. He hadn't gone much further than that. Spencer really hoped he was a pillow talker, which would make his job more manageable. </p>
<p>There were many diverse kinds of people who had Daddy kinks, but it seemed that Max Denbigh fell into the careless ass category when it came to clean up. He didn't want a person to care for, to love on, and hear the word daddy fall from their lips like praise. Spencer rolled his shoulders as the water fell on him. He was aiming to remove all traces of Denbigh from him and then leave. Denbigh got what he wanted, fucking Spencer's throat until Spencer was sobbing for his own cock to be allowed release, then he fucked Spencer doggy style on the bed before he smacked Spencer's ass and went to clean up. </p>
<p>Spencer had been left on the bed in the wet spot. He hadn't wanted to move just in case Denbigh didn't like it. So he stayed until Denbigh told him that he could clean up. Spencer had taken him at his word and started the shower up again, Denbigh had not come in to tell him he was bad, so Spencer had figured that it didn't matter. So far, it seemed that Denbigh was okay with condom use; he hadn't balked at Spencer pulling one out to use on his cock before he had gone down on it, and he hadn't when Spencer had traded that condom for another before giving up his ass. </p>
<p>"Baby boy," Denbigh said from somewhere in the bathroom. </p>
<p>Spencer gritted his teeth and forced himself not to react to the name. "Yes, Daddy?"</p>
<p>"There is a washer in the kitchen if you want to throw your clothes in, but in this house, we sleep naked." </p>
<p>"Yes, Daddy, my clothes are fine. I put them on just before our date, so they are clean enough for me to go home in." Spencer ducked his head under the water to wash out the shampoo before washing his body. He didn't like the conditioner that Denbigh had, so he left that alone until he could put his product in his hair when he got home. </p>
<p>Spencer figured that he would have to have sex in the morning again, so he made sure that he was clean so that nothing would start to chafe in the night. Spencer washed off quickly but thoroughly before turning off the water. He reached out for the towel he had laid on the counter on the other side of the curtain and instead found flesh. That hand was directed to Denbigh's cock, which was hard again. It seemed like sex was on the menu again.</p>
<p>"Don't worry. I just want to come on your arse," Denbigh said. </p>
<p>Spencer hoped that the man came quickly because he wanted to sleep. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Spencer let himself into the house after a stop at his apartment for a shower. He made sure that the cameras that Denbigh had control of didn't show him slipping from the building to the house. It was warm in the house, despite the fact that it was summer, it had been a wet summer so far, and Q had the fire going a lot to beat the damp. Spencer locked the door behind him and reset the security. He was sure that James would have heard him disarming it but wasn't going to come and find Spencer. </p>
<p>Mombi was the first to come running, loving on Spencer's ankles before taking off toward wherever James and Q were. Ozma was on the back of a chair in the living room, waiting for Spencer to give her love. Q was asleep amidst a pile of blankets on the floor with James there beside him. James was awake, on his side with a hand holding his head up as he trailed a hand up and down Q's back under the blankets. Q looked like he was out of it. Spencer settled his messenger bag into the chair that was closest to him, the one that Ozma was sitting on. </p>
<p>"Welcome home," James said. </p>
<p>"It's good to be home for a few days at least. Denbigh is a fucking horrible lover. He fumbled at my cock like a teenager who has never had a lover before. He snores and clings like a child. I slept for shit after shit sex." </p>
<p>"Q's clinging like a limpet but the good kind. Wanna strip naked and join us?" James held up a corner of the blanket. </p>
<p>Spencer didn't even hesitate as he started to strip down to nothing. He slid under the blankets on the side of Q that James was not at. As soon as he was there, pressed to Q's side, Q rolled over and settled onto Spencer. Q pushed Spencer down onto his back to settle his head onto Spencer's chest. Spencer threaded his hand through Q's hair to direct his ear to his heart. </p>
<p>"So how goes the relationship?" James asked as he laid down sort of on top of Q and threw an arm over Q and then Spencer's stomach. </p>
<p>"I had about fifteen minutes this morning to get onto his computer. I have good access to it for now at least. He's not found the last bug that I placed. It's picking up a lot of his conversations at work but nothing on what his grander plans on. I did a hard download of what was on there, and it's in a drive that I have in my bag." </p>
<p>"We can take care of that tomorrow. Sleep. We can have a lie-in and then make breakfast. How does that sound?" James asked. </p>
<p>"That sounds like heaven. I'll be happy when this mission is done. I want to sleep in one bed, not three." </p>
<p>"Soon. It's not going to be long before he makes a move, or the idiots on high make him make a move."</p>
<p>Spencer agreed with James's words, but he was too tired to do anything but close his eyes and let himself surrender to sleep. </p>
<h1>The End</h1>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! </p>
<p>I can be found on MeWe <a href="https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1">here</a>, join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>